Firefly
A song my fans helped me write (they posted lyrics in the comments and I recorded them oof) this song never ended up getting released because it sounded cheesy when I sang it and I don’t have a good instruments background oof. It would be nice if someone could make one for me and pos it on YT but that would require you knowing the beat of the song and the melody so if ur intrested, message me on my message wall oof nobody’s gonna do it lol) Wait, who’s that in the sky? Oh it’s just DancingFirefly! Rising above with her Fellow Fireflies! A Notification from Firefly! This is great, OMG I’m gonna die! Hopefully I’m first! No, I’m not! I’m gonna BURST!!!!!! I hope she knows she's really great, A good GachaTuber and a mate! Whose Firefly is that? I think I know! It’s owner is quite happy though. Full of joy like a vivid rainbow, I read her comments and say hello! Firefly, sub count in the sky Her views they go so high I can see her FLYYYYYYYY! (FLYYYYYYYY!) DANCINGFIREFLY IS DA BEST ONE HERE! (Yeah!) SUBSCRIBE OR ELSE YOU’LL DIE, DIE, DIE! (Clicked as fast as I could!!) (Thanks for coming early?) (Oh, HECK YEAH) (shhhh, it’s a library!) (Your videos are lovely, i wish to watch more!) (glad you enjoyed?) (Hi I give u a thumbs up because u deserve it and I love ur videos!)(Thanks?) This is our song, this is our song, yeah. (No. Nonononono please) Ur bootaful (Stop lying to me!) I lob your voiceeeee (love!) (thanks but it’s not worth your time!) I was spamming so many likes that now my hands hurt (oh no! I don’t want to cause you pain!) Subscribe or else you are gonna be sub-scribbled! (sub-scribbled!) (is sub-scribbled even a word?) You’re going to get to 1,000 subs in weeks, I bet ya! (Stop lying…. it's NOT gonna happen…) Firefly, do you hate roaches? Because I do. They scare me! (Sure. Why are you asking me? Ask a worthy person. Not me..) …... HEYYYYY The firefly is YouTube, all her notifications go BEEP! (BEEP BEEP!) But she has promises on Gacha vids to keep, After cakes and lots of sleep, She lives for Gacha. Besides, why weep? (Huh?!) She rises from her gentle bed, (yeah) With thoughts of kittens in her head. She grabs her favorite Jam & Bread! If not, she’s happy with just some Spread! Firefly, sub count in the sky Her views they go so high I can see her FLYYYYYYYY! (FLYYYYYYYY!) DANCINGFIREFLY IS DA BEST ONE HERE! (Yep!) SUBSCRIBE OR ELSE. YOU’LL DIE, DIE, DIE! SHE A LEGEND! BOIIIIIIIIIIIII1IIIIII1IIII (Yea such a legend) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Best Song of 2019) yo yo it’s ho-kun imma limbo so low that jo comes and mo comes and says no (what kind of lyric is that?!) Doritoooosssss areeee the bestttttt withhhhh SALSAAAAA (Should I be concerned?…?) I am subscribed and I want some cookies oooooh - And I want some a little thirsty demon for a pet- (Done) (Go get ur own pet… and cookies….?) Dancing Firefly has more subs than meh! (No need to state the fact, girl) wait wut u suck? I don’t know, cut this out) (no, I think I’ll leave it in.) YouTube comments ate my subscribers (Are you right in your mind?) This is our song, this is our song, yeah! (Bat whyyyyyy..?) UwU (O.o yeet.) Avocados (ok then. I like avocados too.) It’s a great idea!! (I was inspired by you….) I love your videos there amazing (thank you…) I liek chez sksks (Ok then….) Hello who wants to chat XD (yo! I’m here!) Started at the bottom. Learned some new skills. Made some new friends. Gotta love the thrill. (Hey, At least that’s my experience!) Just spread your wings and fly…! (I dunno, i will just be quiet now. Oi! (Hoi) Baby don’t hurt me (I AINT UR SENPAI) (I just dumped fruit punch all over your subscribers. ……. that’s what you get for setting a sub goal for me) (ok? You’re welcome for the sub goal?) Spiders are mucho spooky.(This isn’t even 1% related to the topic!) I jUsT mAdE a CHiKeN (uhhh. Ok) Candy Candy Candy Candy Candy Candyyyyyy! (uhm- I’m not even gonna question it..) YouTube loves demonitization. Make angry peeps a nation. Copyright too.. it makes you go in the blues. Trying to fight, but you can never beat the strike Leave behind your heart and confront the haters, Just another day of depression…. SO PROOVE YOURSELF AND BECOME A WARIORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! I started a fire… My friends are bitter… I’m a little bit higher..! I WANT ACQUIRE! (To AQUIRE!) Firefly, sub count in the sky Her views they go so high I can see her FLYYYYYYYY! (FLLLLY FLYYYYY FLYYYYYY!) DANCINGFIREFLY IS DA BEST ONE HERE! SUBSCRIBE OR ELSE. YOU’LL DIE, DIE, DIE! SHE A LEGEND! BOIIIIIIIIIIIII1IIIIII1IIII (Yea such a legend!) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Best Song of 2019) Dat it lel. Category:Dancingfirefly Category:Firefly stuff Category:Uwu Category:L Category:Son luric spam Category:Song lyric spam Category:Fun stuffs Category:Uwuufnskdfj Category:K Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:I was here Category:LOL Category:Sorry, Category:But Category:I... Category:Did Category:Not Category:Read Category:This Category:Because Category:It Category:Is Category:Too Category:Long. Category:Bye! Category:Ghj Category:Rryh Category:Ry Category:Jd Category:Hj Category:Dry Category:Yj Category:Fjry Category:Ij Category:Kfhj Category:Dy Category:Dyr Category:Kdf Category:Sdrtyd Category:Ryk Category:Hkd Category:Jdrt Category:Dkiy Category:Kg Category:Yk Category:Jdy Category:Ki Category:Kf Category:Jdyj Category:Kgk Category:Tr Category:Dj Category:Kyiko Category:Ydft Category:Yd Category:Yjdyji Category:Tk Category:Jk